She Is Mine
by nightsinaugust
Summary: A smal clichéich dramione drama. after the war Hermione run away for a multiply reasons. I can't say anymore, you can probably already guess how it's gona end.
1. Chapter 1

This is something that came to my mind when I fell asleep on a lecture. I know it is cliché but please it's not the first you read.

In the time of the dragons and the knights we've more than once found a damsel in distress. Nowdays women are a bit too proud to admit that they still want their knight to come and save them even if they could make it themselves.

Our little story starts off in the time we know today since history doesn't like to be changed I going to tell you about what happens now, 10 years after the great battle of Hogwarts and the fall of Lord Voldemort. We will begin in a land quite, unknown to most wizards, where our damsel in distress is hiding. It is 31.7.2008.

Hermione Granger sat in her office in the Ministry of Magic. But not the English one. No after the war Hermione felt that she couldn't stay in England. She went to get her parents but found that Voldemort had got them even after her work to keep them safe. She decided to hide and keep the child safe until he was old enough to go to school.

She still got some updates on what was going on at home through the only one she still had contact with. Harry Potter. He knew where she was. He knew that her parents were dead and he sort of understood why she left. What he didn't understand was why she was still hiding, why she couldn't come back to England.

After the war Hermione found out that she was pregnant, and when she found that the father was engaged to marry someone else, she didn't see reason to tell him about the baby. When Harry told her that he got him as an Auror partner she understood that sooner or later the father would find out. Harry was the Godfather of the child and had a picture of him on his desk for sure.

Sebastian Granger was a nine year old healthy boy with white blond hair and grey eyes. He was an exact replica of his father. He held his head high and he was smart. He sometimes asked about his father and the other children I school often taunted him because of the fact that he didn't have a father.

He told them off and defended his father and told them he was a war hero and that he died in the war. Hermione knew he would be a wizard at the first moment so she had told him the history of their world, about the war, the school and the ways of society. He also knew that he would be going to Hogwarts. It was bound to happen. He was after all the hire of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

"Morning Malfoy"

"Morning Potter" Over the years working as partners Harry and Draco had grew quite close and now when Draco finally had managed to divorce Pansy, Harry thought it would be time to let him know of his child.

Draco's marriage with Pansy had been arranged and now finally he was free. They had no children and the only reason he managed to get the divorce through was because of the fact that Pansy was pregnant and the child wasn't his.

"What's on the agenda today?" Draco knew Harry had a Godson named Sebastian, but he had never met him and he didn't know his parents, Harry never mentioned them.

"Well Sebastian's birthday is coming up; he is turning 10, so I have to buy him something. I really hope they move back to England next year. He is bound to start at Hogwarts then and Hermione would never try to keep the magical world from him. He is to powerful." Harry could remember quite well that the little kid had set his hair on fire. And that was three years ago, who knew how strong he would be when he grew up. But knowing how much power both his parents have it was no surprise.

"That kid is too smart for his own good, Malfoy. I bet he could outsmart even you if you met him."

Draco laughed. "Yeah like that would happened. The only one ever to outsmart me is Granger, and even if it was her kid I don't think he could take on me just like that." Malfoy as arrogant as ever stated.

"It is her kid, and the father isn't stupid either. Did you know he set my hair on fire on his birthday three years ago because he got angry when I tried to get Mione to come back to England?" Now Malfoy burst out laughing.

"Why would she come back if she lives happy with her son and husband?"

"Because she doesn't live with a husband, the father doesn't even know about the child. But it's scary how much father and son is alike. Same hair, same eyes, same arrogant and superior attitude." Harry wondered if any light would turn on in the blonds head. And he saw a flicker of something in his eyes but decided that it was too hard to figure out. It was after all over 10 years since they had their little, at the time, misguided fling. Harry wouldn't mind if they started of again, they did after all have a child.

"I have a picture if you want to look. It's from his 9th birthday"

Malfoy just stared at the picture, all sort of emotions flickering in is face. All sort of thoughts flickering in his head. _Why didn't she tell me? Where is she now? Would he want to get to know me? Does he know who his father is? Why couldn't she let me know?_

"Why? Why didn't she tell me?"

"Why do you think, Draco? You were engaged. She thought you loved Pansy and didn't want to destroy it for you. She wanted you to be happy with Pansy, she loved you so she ran. At first she went to find her parents, but found them dead. No she lives in a small wizard community, but the boy goes in a muggel school and will be going there until he turns eleven."

"Please tell me where they are. I want to see her. If I had known she was pregnant I would have been able to cancel everything with Pansy and marry her." Draco was on the brink of tears. How many nights had he not dreamed about her? He could count them on one hand. He dreamed about her almost every night. Always he would wake up and find the bitch in his bed. At least now she wasn't there. But he still just wanted to cry when his angel wasn't next to him when he woke up.

"I can't tell you where she is. She would never trust me again." Malfoy's face fell. "But if you follow me to Sebastian's birthday party I wouldn't be betraying her. Nobody but me and Ron knows about the kid and Ron got really mad and told her to get lost and not return and called her a traitor. You have to remember not to try to demand her coming back here. But try to talk to her. If you want to be with the child you have to gain her trust." Malfoy's face lit up again with new hope.

"Can I come with you when you go shopping for the gift? I want to buy him something but I don't know what he likes or what he already has. God I have missed so much." He would take it slow. Approach her slowly. But he would not leave without them. He would not let her go again. She was and will always be his. And he made a mental note that if the fucking weasel still bad mouthed her he would kill him.

"Okay let's go" Harry exclaimed. Holding his thumbs hoping she would at least listen to Draco.

That night when Draco laid in his bed, he thought of his Hermione. He planned what he would say to her and planned what different things to say to the multiply counters she could give. He hoped his son would like to broom polishing kit he had bought, since Harry told him that Sebastian had a Firebolt. His last thought before he fell asleep was: _I'm coming my love, and I'm going to get you, and there is absolutely nothing you can to stop me. _


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was cleaning after her son's birthday party. Harry would come tomorrow; he had told her he would bring a special surprise.

Of course she knew about Draco's divorce but how the hell would it look if she just showed up on day and told him that she still loves him and that he has a son with her, who she has been hiding for the last ten years.

Sebastian had fallen asleep in front of the TV in a sea of presents from all of his friends. She smiled and picked him up gently and carried him to his bedroom. When she had tucked him in and kissed him goodnight she went back to the living room and finished her cleaning.

In less than a year they would have to move back to England. She knew very well that most people would recognize him as a Malfoy. It wasn't that hard. She just hoped that Draco wouldn't demand that she give him his son. He was the male, and even if she was Harry Potter friend, he would win. That's just how it still is in the wizard world.

When she was done she went to bed. Alone. She was always alone. She had never dated anyone after Draco. He was her first and only love. Sure she loved Harry and Ron, but they were like brothers, and it was more than ten years since she last had spoken to Ron and then he had shouted at her, being really angry. He was another reason she didn't want to return. She was afraid of him.

She fell asleep once again dreaming about her dragon. Like always.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Sebastian opened the door. "Uncle Harry!" He threw himself at Harry and started speaking really fast. Then he noticed Draco and stopped. "Harry who is that, and why is he dressed up to look like me?" Both Draco and Harry smiled.

"This is Draco Malfoy and he is a friend of your mother and I. He wanted to meet her again since it has been so long and he wanted to meet you. He even got you a present." Harry explained smile turning into a smirk as he saw the little boy sizing the older and bigger wizard up.

"I know who you are. You fought in the war as a spy." Sebastian said matter-of-factly. Draco was chocked. He had heard about him. He might not know that he was his father but whatever, she had told her kid about him. He wanted to jump around in joy.

"Why are you standing in the door? Sebastian where is your manners? Invite them in." She turned to go and then stopped abruptly, and turned back to face them. "What are you doing here?" She asked chocked. _No he is coming to take my son away from me. I will never allow that. _

"Hello Myone" Draco gave a gentle smile hoping that his old nickname for her would appease her and not make her hex him. When she started to back up he raised his hand and stepped forward. "Please let me talk to you. Please don't run again." As he got closer to her he used _Legilimency _saw what she was afraid of. "Please, I would never try to tear you apart, he belongs to you. Just let me speak to you."He nearly whispered the last part.

"Hey, get away from my mum Mister" Sebastian look ready to punch him.

"Come on Sebastian, he is not going to hurt her. But he has some important business to speak to your mother about. Join me in the living room so we can open your presents." Harry took Sebastian by the hand and pulled him away.

"Why are you here? You are not supposed to know where I am." She looked around trying to find an escape route. _A deer caught in the headlight. _

"Would you go out with me tomorrow? Harry will be watching Sebastian. Please, I just want to talk." Gradually coming closer.

"Why should I? When I came back after hunting horrokruxes I find that you are engaged. You could have told me something then. You could at least have broken up with me before you went off." She looked at the brink of tears. "I don't want to talk to you. Please leave me alone."

"I won't let you leave me again. I…" He began.

"Leave you! YOU LEFT ME!" she shouted back. "You left me for that slut when I was away fighting and searching for those damned horrocruxs so you would get freed from that bloody lord of yours."

"It was an arranged marriage! I was forced! If I had known you were pregnant I could have married you even if you were a muggleborn." He had raised his voice. He stalked towards her and pressed her into the wall.

"I love you Hermione Jane Granger." She tried to push him away. "And I'm not letting you get away from me again." He forced his lips onto hers in a fiery kiss. She gasped in surprise and he forced his tongue into her mouth. She managed to push him away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You can't just burst in her after ten years and kiss me and then everything will be perfect again. Get away from me." She turned her back to him and started to walk. "You have nothing more to do here. Please leave."

"What about Sebastian?" She stopped and turned, glaring hotly to him.

"What about him?"

"What if I want to get to know me son? He is my heir after all." He gave a smirk as she paled.

"You are not going to take my son from me! But if he wants to get to know you I won't forbid it. But if you ever try to take him from me, I'm gona make sure you'll never be able to see the light of the sun again." He knew that if he got the little boys approval the mother would surly come to love him again. It seemed to be his only chance.

"Of course my love." His smirk widened when he saw her glare. "It would be madness to force a child and a mother apart."

"Humpf!" She turned and stalked out.

Harry came out to Draco as he stood there watching after Hermione.

"You are a lucky man Malfoy."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"The last guy that kissed her without her permission … well I don't believe that he even now can walk properly. But I warn you. If you hurt her or try something funny, I will make sure you fail.

"Calm down Potter. I just want my family back. And I have no intentions to provoke such a reaction as a knee or hex or whatever she hit that guy with."

"Come on. Let's go meet Sebastian" Harry smiled.


End file.
